


Truth or dare groupchat

by GreatNarwally



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: :0, Crack, Gen, Group chat, Rated T for swearing, Secret Relationship, Texting, Truth or Dare, groupchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatNarwally/pseuds/GreatNarwally
Summary: Seaweedbrain added Wisegirl, Deathboi, Beautyqueen, and 5 others into the chatSeaweedbrain named the chat “TRUTH OR DARE”Seaweedbrain: TRUTH OR DARESeaweedbrain: THRUTH OR DAERSeaweedbrain: TRUEFTH ORE DAEREDeathboi: no~~~Percy makes a group chat to play Truth or Dare with the seven, Nico, Will, and Reyna. Of course chaos ensues.[Solangelo is secretly dating but that’s very minor]
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 50
Kudos: 379





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Seaweedbrain- Percy  
> Wisegirl- Annabeth  
> Graceful- Jason  
> Beautyqueen- Piper  
> Hazelnut- Hazel  
> Frankly- Frank  
> Supersizedmcschizzleman- Leo  
> Deathboi- Nico  
> Drsunny- Will  
> Rara- Reyna

Seaweedbrain added Wisegirl, Deathboi, Beautyqueen, and 5 others into the chat

Seaweedbrain named the chat “TRUTH OR DARE”

Seaweedbrain: TRUTH OR DARE

Seaweedbrain: THRUTH OR DAER

Seaweedbrain: TRUEFTH ORE DAERE

Seaweedbrain: TCHROUTH OAR DAIRE

Deathboi: no

Seaweedbrain: what do you mean?!?!!?!?

Rara: i agree with Nico 

Deathboi: thank you Reyna 

Deathboi: also these usernames suck

Seaweedbrain: no they don’t!!!! 

Graceful: yeah!!!!!! they’re perfect!!!!

Seaweedbrain: ANYWYAS we are getting off topic!!!!!

Supersizedmcschizzleman: YES

Supersizedmcschizzleman: TRUTH OR DARE

Drsunny: yay!!!!!

Deathboi: i refuse 

Supersizedmcschizzleman: hah no escape!

Deathboi: die

Hazelnut: this is going to be fun!

Frankly: uh Hazel..

Deathboi: no hazel your getting corrupted!

Deathboi: don’t let their silk words get to you!

Hazelnut: Nico calm down it going to be great!

Frankly: from my experience, no it is not

Wisegirl: she’ll be fine we all know she is an innocent smol bean

Wisegirl: We’ll go easy on her

Beautyqueen: come on everybody has to play! I have some GREAT ideas

Deathboi: no you don’t 

Deathboi: you only have plans for torture

Beautyqueen: same difference

Seaweedbrain: GUYS LETS PLAY

Graceful: YEA COME ON

Deathboi has left the chat

Seaweedbrain added Deathboi to the chat

Drsunny: if you stay and play then I’ll let you sleep in and miss breakfast tomorrow 

Deathboi: . . and the day after

Drsunny: fine

Supersizedmcschizzleman: YESSS

Supersizedmcschizzleman: NOW LETS PLAYHYYYYYYY

Deathboi: Just so you know I hate you all

Deathboi: except for Hazel and Reyna

Deathboi: and frank is ok too


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seaweedbrain: Percy  
> Wisegirl: Annabeth  
> Graceful: Jason  
> Beautyqueen: Piper  
> Frankly: Frank  
> Hazelnut: Hazel  
> Supersizedmcschizzleman: Leo  
> Deathboi: Nico  
> Drsunny: Will  
> Rara: Reyna

Seaweedbrain: OK SO

Seaweedbrain: WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST

Supersizedmcschizzleman: ME ME MEMEMEME

Supersizedmcschizzleman: JASON truth or dare

Graceful: dare

Supersizedmcschizzleman: I dare you to

Supersizedmcschizzleman: wear a crop top all day

Supersizedmcschizzleman: you can just cut a chb shirt in half

Graceful: ok,

Supersizedmcschizzleman: WAWAWAIT

Supersizedmcschizzleman: THERE IS MORE

Supersizedmcschizzleman: ALSO AT THE CAMPFIRE TONIGHT YOU MUST DO THE HULA

Supersizedmcschizzleman: ON STAGE

Supersizedmcschizzleman: WILL CAN YOU GET YOUR SIBLINGS TO PROVIDE THE MUSIC

Drsunny: OF COURSE LEO IT IS AN HONOR

Graceful: wow alright then Pipes can you help me 

Beautyqueen: of course love this will be great

Graceful: yay :D

Graceful: ok my turn!!

Graceful: Reyna truth or dare

Rara: dare

Graceful: I dare you to set off all the land mines from around the Ares cabin 

Hazelnut: how is she supposed to do that??

Rara: ok brb

Wisegirl: is she actually

Hazelnut: OH MY GODS CLARISSE IS GOING TO MURDER

Supersizedmcschizzleman: ahahahahha I can hear her screaming from here

Rara: well then

Frankly: wow coolness +10

Rara: why thank u frank

Rara: now Percy.

Seaweedbrain: !?!?what di d I do??

Rara: truth or dare?

Seaweedbrain: oh

Supersizedmcschizzleman: oof

Seaweedbrain: dare!!

Rara: I dare you to tell Clarisse that you were the one who set off all the land mines

Seaweedbrain: oh fuck

Hazelnut: language Percy!!

Seaweedbrain: but why tho

Seaweedbrain: I m gona die

Seaweedbrain: goodbye forever

Deathboi: shut up dramatic

Rara: go tell her now

Seaweedbrain: ok,,, hopefully I will come back

Beautyqueen: well obviously I’m going to watch 

Beautyqueen: who’s coming

Deathboi: me 

Supersizedmcschizzleman: me 

Drsunny: me

Hazelnut: me!

Frankly: me 

Graceful: mee 

Wisegirl: me

Rara: already there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever get a burst of creativity at like 1am and you think ‘oh no I have to do something with this or else it’ll go away’ or is that just me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you. Yeah you right there. Reading this. You’re a cool person keep it up

Seaweedbrain: holy schist that was terrifying

Deathboi: it was very entertaining

Seaweedbrain: shut up

Seaweedbrain: well now it’s my turn,,,,

Seaweedbrain: Nico!!!!

Deathboi: fuck u

Hazelnut: language Nico!!

Deathboi: sorry Hazel I cant help it

Seaweedbrain: Nico truth or dare!!!

Deathboi: or

Drsunny: come on we had a deal neeks 

Deathboi: .truth

Seaweedbrain: ok so

Seaweedbrain: who is your type??

Deathboi: it has been SO LONG

Deathboi: GET OVER IT

Seaweedbrain: Well you have to answer

Seaweedbrain: who is ur type??

Deathboi: not u

Wisegirl: oof

Seaweedbrain: ouch but you need to be more specific!!

Deathboi: blonde

Deathboi: male

Deathboi: Tolerable

Deathboi: as you can see, very unlike you

Seaweedbrain: excuse!!

Wisegirl: he’s right you are very much intolerable

Seaweedbrain: love you too 

Deathboi: aneyways Annabeth thruthe or däere

Wisegirl: thruthe

Deathboi: ew

Supersizedmcschizzleman: you literally just did truth

Deathboi: yeah but that’s because I know what Percy is capable of daring 

Supersizedmcschizzleman: valid reason I guess

Deathboi: precisely

Deathboi: ok so

Deathboi: fmk Chiron, mr. D, Octavian

Seaweedbrain: . . . 

Wisegirl: ok first of all Nico what the actual fuck

Deathboi: ye

Wisegirl: uhhhhhhhhhhh

Wisegirl: I am very much uncomfortable 

Hazelnut: wait what is fmk?

Frankly: ..nico you tell her

Deathboi: I say 3 people, annabeth here has to choose who she would marry, who she would fuck, and who she would kill

Hazelnut: oh

Hazelnut: OH

Hazelnut: NICO YOU TWISTED PERSON

Deathboi: ye 

Wisegirl: ACK 

Wisegirl: kill Octavian fuck mr d marry Chiron 

Seaweedbrain: i think that’s the least bad option there is

Wisegirl: yeah

Frankly: why have you given me these horrible mental images

Wisegirl: ughghhg ok Pipes truth or dare

Beautyqueen: dare

Wisegirl: i dare you to find out who Nico likes with ur charmspeak

Deathboi: annabeth I thought you were nice

Wisegirl: not after that truth u gave me

Beautyqueen: oh but I already know!

Deathboi: WHAT

Deathboi: …i mean no u dont

Beautyqueen: I’m a daughter of Aphrodite what did you expect

Graceful: ,,,well who is it??

Deathboi: piper I swear to the gods if you say one fucking word

Hazelnut: language nico 

Drsunny: I’m sure we would all like to know

Deathboi: no you don’t fuck off

Hazelnut: !language nico!!

Beautyqueen: don’t worry Nico I’m not about to expose you

Deathboi: thank you

Beautyqueen: yet

Deathboi: for fucks sake

Hazelnut: Nico!! Language!!!

Deathboi: sorry Haze but it’s not stopping anytime soon

Beautyqueen: Will truth or dare

Drsunny: dare !

Beautyqueen: you and Nico act out one of my fanfictions

Graceful: !!!!!

Deathboi: 1) do I get a say in this. 2) why do you write fanfictions 3) why must you torture me in this way

Beautyqueen: 1) no 2) because 3) it’s fun

Deathboi: also, why me

Beautyqueen: I used a random name picker

Deathboi: did you really though

Beautyqueen: yesh,,

Beautyqueen: you have to do it in my cabin so I can watch and film

Drsunny: uh

Deathboi: i mean I dont even know if i have a choice

Drsunny: ok?

Deathboi: but filming.really 

Beautyqueen: for everyone else on the gc to see!

Graceful: !!!! Thank you pipes I love you so much !!!!

Deathboi: just incase it wasn’t clear before

Deathboi: I despise you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of changing up the tags a bit. We’ll see how it goes ‘\\_[‘-‘]_/‘


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seaweedbrain: Percy  
> Wisegirl: Annabeth  
> Graceful: Jason  
> Beautyqueen: Piper  
> Frankly: Frank  
> Hazelnut: Hazel  
> Supersizedmcschizzleman: Leo  
> Deathboi: Nico  
> Drsunny: Will  
> Rara: Reyna

Beautyqueen: [video]

Graceful: !!!!

Deathboi: no

Seaweedbrain: I LOVE IT

Deathboi: die

Rara: sorry Nico but this is beautiful 

Deathboi: agh the betrayal 

Wisegirl: “so this is what love feels like”

Deathboi: ha ha please stop I would not like to be reminded

Deathboi: how can ppiper write something so mushy 

Deathboi: it should be illegal

Beautyqueen: Ok excuse me I take that as a compliment.

Deathboi: guys I think I heard something

Beautyqueen: wowww

Deathboi: oh, it’s the sound of a fucken bitch

Drsunny: Nico be nice it wasn’t so bad

Deathboi: .yeah sure

Beautyqueen: WILL it’s ur turn

Drsunny: right

Drsunny: Hazel truth or dare?

Hazelnut: dare!

Frankly: will please remeber she is Innocent Child

Drsunny: don’t worry!

Drsunny: I dare you to steal all the jewelry from the Aphrodite cabin.

Frankly: I- never mind it could be worse

Beautyqueen: I approve 

Beautyqueen: Drew is gonna be so mad

Hazelnut: do I just walk in there and take it or do I use my powers??

Drsunny: whatever you want!

Beautyqueen: walk in there because they can’t get mad at you

Beautyqueen: you’re too nice so they can’t stab you with heels and stuff

Beautyqueen: it will be funnier

Hazelnut: ok!

Beautyqueen: I’ll describe what’s happening

Supersizedmcschizzleman: thank you pipes

Beautyqueen: ye

Beautyqueen: oh here she comes

Beautyqueen: drew: uhhhh hi hazel what are you doing??

Beautyqueen: oh shit ‘Leo and I are using these for a project is that ok?’

Beautyqueen: ahahahahahaha The looks on their faces

Beautyqueen: [image]

Supersizedmcschizzleman: oh no are they gonna murder me?

Beautyqueen: no you have the protection of Hazel

Beautyqueen: AH MITCHELL JUST GAVE HER DREWS FAVORITE NECKLACE TO TAKE

Seaweedbrain: ohh shit

Rara: someone’s in bigggg trouble

Beautyqueen: drew: *snatches neklace* UH that is mine you can’t have it sorry

Beautyqueen: Hazel is so good at looking disappointed!! Drew is going to lie awake at night feeling guilty

Beautyqueen: ah there goes Hazel 

Hazelnut: oh I hope she doesn’t feel too guilty!

Graceful: it’s ok she deserves it she tried force giving me a makeover yesterday

Hazelnut: oh.. ok then I suppose

Hazelnut: where do you want me to put these? 

Supersizedmcschizzleman: bring them to me we can make something like you said!!!

Hazelnut: actually? Piper is that ok?

Beautyqueen: uhh maybe use half of it? I don’t want my siblings to have breakdowns because all their jewelry is now a giant llama robot

Supersizedmcschizlleman: :0 WE SHOULD TOTALY MAKE A LLAMA ROBOT THANKS PIPES

Hazelnut: ok I’ll put half of it in one of you guys cabins on the way!

Hazelnut: if we make a llama robot can I keep it?

Supersizedmcschizzleman: of course hazel!! You can even name it!!!!,!!,!!

Seaweedbrain: wait Hazel first its your turn

Hazelnut: oh I forgot !!!

Hazelnut: who hasn’t gone yet

Frankly: me and Leo

Hazelnut: well Leo started so Frank, truth or dare?

Frankly: dare?

Wisegirl: can she even think of any good dares 

Seaweedbrain: yeah she s too nice

Hazelnut: oh really ok then

Hazelnut: Frank

Hazelnut: turn into a spider and hang out in the Athena cabin for an hour

Frank: uh oh

Frankly: ok

Wisegirl: is it because of what I said??

Wisegirl: I take it back I’m sorry

Wisegirl: please have mercy

Hazelnut: Nico said that I should assert my dominance because everyone thinks I’m too nice

Deathboi: Hazel you are doing a great job 

Drsunny: really neeks are you getting revenge through ur sis

Deathboi: I am doing nothing of the sort

Hazelnut: Anyways Frank are you on your way?

Frankly: yeah

Frankly: I’ll tell you how it goes if I survive

Hazelnut: <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned :D thanks for giving me a dare idea hpbooks4life <3  
> Anyways I’m going try really hard to update every other week and keep it consistent

Wisegirl: frank 

Wisegirl: frank 

Wisegirl: FRANK

Wisegirl: FRANK PLEASE

Wisegirl: ARE U DONE

Frankly: you’ll never know

Wisegirl: So you are

Frankly: ..yeah

Beautyqueen: so tell us all about it

Graceful: yeah let’s hear it

Frankly: well I went in and I went on the ceiling so no one could hurt me

Wisegirl: Malcolm saw him first

Frankly: ahaha yeah he screamed ‘SPIDER’

Frankly: so once a lot of people saw me 

Frankly: I went to the wall

Frankly: and many people went to get a broom or some murder weapon

Frankly: so I turned into a fruit fly

Frankly: because nothing is more terrifying than losing a spider 

Frankly: there was lots of chaos

Frankly: and once everybody got very scared and half the cabin had ran away

Frankly: I went back on the ceiling 

Wisegirl: above Malcolm 

Frankly: yep

Frankly: he ran away very fastly 

Frankly: and someone else set the cabin on fire

Frankly: I dunno if it was an accident or if it was because of me

Wisegirl: yeah and NOW I have to fix it up

Wisegirl: no one believes that the spider is gone

Wisegirl: most of the cabin is sleeping in the big house tonight 

Wisegirl: aghghghh

Seaweedbrain: ahahaha

Wisegirl: —___—

Seaweedbrain: i can help you wisegirl

Wisegirl: thanks 

Deathboi: omgs

Deathboi: Malcolm’s in the infirmary

Drsunny: he tripped running away from frank

Drsunny: he fractured his wrist ahahahahaaa

Graceful: how do you know Nico?

Deathboi: im in the infirmary

Drsunny: yeah the idiot shadowtraveled too many times

Deathboi: I was fine though !,!!

Drsunny: you collapsed

Deathboi: ive gone through worse

Drsunny: u dumb fuck I’m not gonna let you dissolve into shadows

Drsunny: doctors orders

Deathboi: ughgh ok 

Seaweedbrain: well that was a very sweet moment but we have to get back to truth or dare

Deathboi: bitch fukc u

Beautyqueen: wow no hazel ‘language?’

Supersizedmcschizzleman: we’re making a robot llama out of your siblings jewelry remember??

Beautyqueen: right how’s it going

Supersizedmcschizzleman: great!!!! He is very stylish and hazel has named him Jeremy!!

Graceful: :0 that is a beautiful name 

Supersizedmcschizzleman: hazel says thank u Jason!!!

Supersizedmcschizzleman: she almost named him Rick but that name doesn’t suit him as well

Supersizedmcschizzleman: also she says language nico 

Deathboi: come on really

Supersizedmcschizzleman: ANYWAYS FRANK DARE ME

Frankly: alrighty

Frankly: I dare you to 

Frankly: tell Calypso the rules to Monopoly 

Supersizedmcschizzleman: she’s not here right now,,

Frankly: she doesn’t have a phone right? iris message her

Supersizedmcschizzleman: ok den

Supersizedmcschizzleman: wait 5 minutes 

Drsunny: does she even know what monopoly is?

Graceful: hmm what if she’s actually interested in the rules of monopoly

Deathboi: no she’s going to assume Leo made it up to confuse her

Drsunny: how do you know?

Deathboi: a feeling

Graceful: 5 drachmas that calypso will be interested

Deathboi: deal

Drsunny: hmm I’m on Nico’s side here

Drsunny: calypso is Leo’s girlfriend so she probably expects this by now

Supersizedmcschizzleman: well,,

Supersizedmcschizzleman: I said one sentence and she hung up

Seaweedbrain: oof

Deathboi: ahaha pay up jason 

Graceful: :(

Supersizedmcschizzleman: it was cold

Supersizedmcschizzleman: she just looked at me and waved her hand through the iris message ;-;

Supersizedmcschizzleman: she didn’t want to learn the rules of monopoly!

Beautyqueen: truly a tragedy

Supersizedmcschizzleman: yes it is

Wisegirl: Anyways, we’ve finished a full round. Ask someone that isn’t Jason, Leo

Wisegirl: we’re mixing it up so it’s not boring

Supersizedmcschizzleman: hmmmmmm 

Supersizedmcschizzleman: I know who to pick!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh ew quarantine bleh
> 
> Your comments make my day <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERCY JACKSON ON DISNEY PLUS  
> MY LIFE IS COMPLETE  
> PJO FANDOM WE WON

Supersizedmcschizzleman: and my choice is..

Supersizedmcschizzleman: Reyna !

Supersizedmcschizzleman: Reyna?

Supersizedmcschizzleman: Reynaaaa

Supersizedmcschizzleman: REYNA 

Supersizedmcschizzleman:Reynaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I know you’re here

Rara: dang it

Rara: I was hoping you all had forgotten me

Supersizedmcschizzleman: hahaa never

Supersizedmcschizzleman: truth or dare ???

Rara: dare

Supersizedmcschizzleman: ok! Go ask Chiron if he wants any sand

Rara: what

Seaweedbrain: you read it, go ask Chiron if he wants some sand

Deathboi: I am confused

Drsunny: as you should be

Supersizedmcschizzleman: do it

Rara: but for why

Supersizedmcschizzleman: there is no reason. It is the dare

Rara: ok,,??

Frankly: what made you think of this one?

Supersizedmcschizzleman: sand

Frankly: oh

Frankly: . . . 

Frankly: ok

Rara: well apparently Chiron does want some sand

Graceful: ..why?

Rara: idk he just said yes

Rara: hey Piper truth or dare

Beautyqueen: dare!

Beautyqueen: wait

Rara: go give Chiron some sand

Wisegirl: I knew it

Beautyqueen: uh.. how much

Deathboi: like 5 sand

Rara: yeah

Hazelnut: how much is 5? 

Deathboi: like 5

Hazelnut: .ok then

Beautyqueen: ok I will give him 5 sand, one moment

Graceful: does he actually want sand or is he just humoring us

Wisegirl: mmm I think he does

Wisegirl: Chiron’s just like that

Drsunny: but what is he going to do with it

Seaweedbrain: maybe he just really likes sand

Deathboi: ‘\\_(‘-‘)_/‘

Drsunny: did you just. did you actually just use that face

Deathboi: .apparently so

Seaweedbrain: i never knew you had it in you


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss I posted it finally!! It took so long to get it up lol  
> Username Sal commented a bunch of the truth or dare ideas I’m using and they are awesome thanks so much <3

Beautyqueen: ok what the fuck ???

Hazelnut: please language

Rara: how did it go

Seaweedbrain: yeah why did he need sand

Graceful: we’re all curious

Beautyqueen: ok so

Beautyqueen: I gave the sand to Chiron 

Beautyqueen: and he just fucken 

Beutyqueen: pours it on his back

Beautyqueen: like ?? ???

Beautyqueen: and then he starts muttering and stuff and so I just

Beautyqueen: leave quickly

Drsunny: ?? ?

Deathboi: you know what? sure

Frankly: I don’t know what I expected?

Wisegirl: I’ll have to ask him about that later

Beautyqueen: ye so that happened. .

Beautyqueen: Percy !! Truth or dare!!

Seaweedbrain: hmmmmmmm

Seaweedbrain: dare !!

Beautyqueen: ahh exciting

Graceful: uh oh

Beautyqueen: hmm…

Drsunny: …

Beautyqueen: ....hmm..

Deathboi: we’re all getting progressively more worried please decide something before Will pre-organizes a cot in the infirmary for Percy 

Beautyqueen: lmaoo

Beautyqueen: why are u always in the infirmary

Deathboi: i help

Deathboi: stop stalling

Beautyqueen: okok I got it

Seaweedbrain: yes ??

Beautyqueen: get as many people into the bathrooms as possible,

Beautyqueen: and explode the toilets n sinks

Beautyqueen: I want them d r e n c h e d

Supersizedmcschizzleman: yess this is a great idea !!

Wisegirl: not really though 

Drsunny: just don’t actually break the toilets

Seaweedbrain: yayy this will be fun!!

Seaweedbrain: don’t worry wisegirl I’ll keep the toilets intact!

Deathboi: **he’ll try and fail

Wisegirl: yeah but at least there’s an effort made

Seaweedbrain: :o how rood

Seaweedbrain: OK OFF TO EXPLODE THE BATHROOMS

Graceful: YAY GOODLUCK 

Frankly: oh well I guess that’s one way to get everyone in the bathrooms

Hazelnut: what?

Frankly: Percy’s standing on the roof of the Big House and yelling to everyone that there’s a puppy in the bathrooms

Wisegirl: well it’s certainly working

Wisegirl: there’s already a crowd in front of the bathrooms

Supersizedmcshizzleman: yayy lets explode now !!

Graceful: 3

Graceful: 2

Graceful: 1

Deathboi: boom !

Beautyqueen: !!! that was huge!,!!!!

Hazelnut: woah I could hear it from the hades cabin!

Supersizedmcschizzleman: y e s s s

Seaweedbrain: hah ah I have returned

Drsunny: no one got hurt right?

Seaweedbrain: idk how anyone could have gotten hurt, I didn’t break anything

Wisegirl: ah good

Deathboi: well a ton of campers are mad at you now

Deathboi: how do u feel about that

Seaweedbrain: well I can breathe underwater so worst case scenario I can hideout in the lake,

Frankly: good idea

Wisegirl: Hey kelp head it’s your turn now

Seaweedbrain: o yeah

Seaweedbrain: HEY BRO

Graceful: YEAH BRO

Seaweedbrain: TRUTH OR DARE BRO

Graceful: TRUTH BRO

Seaweedbrain: aww nobody wants a dare from me :(

Graceful: sorry bro but I don’t feel like committing murder for a game of truth or dare

Seaweedbrain: I guess that’s a valid point

Seaweedbrain: ok lets see..

Seaweedbrain: a good truth..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet
> 
> Names:  
> Seaweedbrain- Percy   
> Wisegirl- Annabeth  
> Graceful- Jason  
> Beautyqueen- Piper  
> Hazelnut- Hazel  
> Frankly- Frank  
> Supersizedmcschizzleman- Leo   
> Deathboi- Nico  
> Drsunny- Will  
> Rara- Reyna

Seaweedbrain: Bricks, staplers, or Piper 

Graceful: ..what ?

Seaweedbrain: rank your lovers, best relationship to worst

Beautyqueen: :0 Jason are you cheating on me ??

Graceful: itS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE

Deathboi: lmao u better answer wisely

Graceful; well obviously Pipes is #1 <3

Beautyqueen: <3

Graceful: hmm now the rest is a tough choice

Graceful: Stapler and I have a long history

Graceful: but Brick was more determined to win my love

Graceful: Stapler left permanent damage on my heart

Wisegirl: and permanent damage on ur lip

Graceful: and whenever I hung out with Brick I always ended up unconscious 

Drsunny: choose wisely

Graceful: the final order is Piper, Stapler, then Brick

Graceful: Brick hurt me more than Stapler 

Supersizedmcschizzleman: ah I see

Seaweedbrain: sensible choices,

Hazelnut: Jason your turn to ask!

Graceful: hey Willy boi , dare or truth

Drsunny: dare :D

Graceful: I dare you,

Graceful: to not smile for 3 hours

Drsunny: :’0

Deathboi: ?is that possible?

Drsunny: no ;-;

Graceful: well it’s the dare

Drsunny: I can’t not smile in the infirmary or else people will get sad

Deathboi: i would get sad if u didn’t smile

Deathboi: WHAT I MEAN

Deathboi: That was

Deathboi: Jules-Albert, h elikes to meddle

Deathboi: in

Deathboi: things,

Beautyqueen: mhmm

Deathboi: fuck u

Graceful: aneyways Will just take a break for like an hour I shall shorten the dare

Drsunny: i

Drsunny: ok I probably overworked myself today anyway

Deathboi: damn right fucen idiot hypocrite

Drsunny: *is deeply offended*

Deathboi: im right u know you always tell people not to overwork themselves and yet here you are, overworking urself

Beautyqueen: yeah u gotta take care of urself too

Drsunny: hhh ok I know I know it’s just 

Drsunny: I need to heal everybody

Wisegirl: Other people work in the infirmary too you know

Supersizedmcschizzleman: self care bitchezz  
Hazelnut: <3

Frankly: <3

Seaweedbrain: <3

Graceful: <3

Rara:<3

Beautyqueen: <3<3

Supersizedmcschizzleman: <3 

Wisegirl: <3

Deathboi: ε>

Drsunny: awhh even nico?? Youre all so sweet :’)

Drsunny: how am I supposed to not smile for an hour after experiencing all that wholesomeness 

Graceful: (: good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahA I DID A CHAPTER FRICKING FINALLY ;-; also thank y’all for the comments I think the next chapter I’ll finish up the truth or dare part and it’ll just be plain crack from then on ! What else should I say uhhhhhh I appreciate you all and also if it’s ever been a really long time since the last update I give you full permission to spam me until I get back to being proactive n stuff :D
> 
> WAIT HOLY SHIT GUYS did any of you read Tower of Nero I am DYING AHHHHHHHH no spoilers will be in this fic but !,!! Nico and will are such dorks omg  
> I will gladly discuss about ToN in the comments ahahahahaaa

Drsunny: oki franks turn!

Frankly: dare ?

Drsunny: >:0 I didn’t even ask yet

Drsunny: ok I dare you to go outside and howl like a wolf for a full minute

Frankly: i- ok do I turn into a wolf or?

Drsunny: no

Frankly: wh

Drsunny: howl with your own voice 

Frankly: oh

Frankly: ok then

Drsunny: :)

Graceful: WILL

Drsunny: WAIT NO

Drsunny: gods dammit

Seaweedbrain: yoUVE ALREADY FAILED

Deathboi: lmao loser

Drsunny: shutup 

Drsunny: I accept my fate

Drsunny: now frank ! Have you done it yet

Frankly: no

Supersizedmcschizzleman: stop stalling broooo 

Hazelnut: I believe in you frank!! It’ll be a great howl :D

Frankly: ok I’m doing it now hhhh

Wisegirl: . . .

Rara: the vOICE CRACKS AHSHAHAHAHAHJA IM SORRY FRANK 

Frankly: ;-; why couldn’t I just turn into a wolf

Drsunny: Reyna you should have filmed ittttttttt

Rara: lmaooooo frank it’s not as funny otherwise 

Rara: and no. None of you get to experience that

Seaweedbrain: cri

Rara: sucks for you

Hazelnut: don’t worry frank it was great !

Frankly: not really but thanks anyways 

Frankly: o now I have to ask someone

Frankly: Ok uhhhh nico? Truth or dare

Deathboi: - truth 

Seaweedbrain: HA lame 

Deathboi: fuck you im too lazy to do a dare

Hazelnut: language

Frankly: ok uhhhhh

Frankly: how many gay panics have you had in the last year

Deathboi: lmao approximately seven thousand eight hundred n fifty two

Frankly:

Frankly: 7,852

Seaweedbrain: ARE YOU COUNTING THEM

Drsunny: AHAHAHAHSHA

Graceful: no hesitation 

Wisegirl: tbh I thought it would be more

Deathboi: nah I have to manage my time

Deathboi : moving on

Deathboi: Haze truth or dare

Hazelnut: truth!

Deathboi: alr 

Deathboi: uhhhhhhh something appropriate come on nico you can do this

Drsunny: hh do you need help

Deathboi: no fuck you

Deathboi:

Deathboi: yes

Drsunny: ahA

Drsunny: hazel have you met Rachel Elizabeth Dare? She’s our Oracle and she likes art n stuff like you

Deathboi: dam that was a good one actually

Hazelnut: no I haven’t! Can you guys introduce me sometime please ?

Deathboi: ofc hazel

Drsunny: HA UR SO SOFT FOR HER

Deathboi: fuck u

Hazelnut: pls watch your language ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 take it easy


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys I decided I’m going to start a new fic for just crack because hopefully itll be like a new start and I can try to not apologize so much for being busy  
> Also a short chapter :// but this has been so fun and thank everyone for reading this slhfhhljdhjk i appreciate you all

Hazelnut: Annabeth youre the last one!!

Wisegirl: oh nice

Wisegirl: I choose dare

Hazelnut: yay !! Give me a moment 

Hazelnut: ok! I have one now

Hazelnut: ask Chiron if you can braid his tail

Hazelnut: and then of course do it

Wisegirl: I don’t know how to braid

Beautyqueen: eye-

Hazelnut: what

Seaweedbrain: it’s literally weaving of course you do

Wisegirl : ok,, like weaving

Drsunny: oh no

Wisegirl: alrighty then let’s go !

Seaweedbrain: I’ll come with you I wanna see it

Approximately seven minutes later

Seaweedbrain: WHATTHE FUCK ANNABETH

Wisegirl: ???

Wisegirl: I weaved????

Seaweedbrain: regret

Hazelnut: oh no

Graceful: let’s seeeee

Seaweedbrain: [image]

Beautyqueen: JEKFKLEKF ANNABETH

Drsunny: i- that’s not

Wisegirl: I told you guyssss idk how to braid

Deathboi: o crap how will he get that out

Beautyqueen: it’s permanent ig

Deathboi: Chiron the blanket tail man 

Graceful: it is a blanket hhskhd

Seaweedbrain: Chiron isnt even mad it looks like he expected this

Drsunny: dljdchk why did he say yess 

Wisegirl: good question 

Wisegirl! WELL ANYWAYS I have dishes duty now so I am Officially ending this game of truth or dare

Rara: thank the gods

Deathboi: ^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <4


End file.
